


Young and wreckless

by no_numbers



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_numbers/pseuds/no_numbers
Summary: Waking up with a terrible hangover is no fun. But waking up in a strangers bed is even worse, but maybe not as terrible when the stranger is someone as attractive as Sebastian Smythe. That’s what happened one morning to Blaine Anderson.





	1. The hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story! I know this is just the beginning and there will be more to come but for now I had to start somewhere. :) 
> 
> I won't be switching perspective nearly as frequently in the future as I did in this story but it will happen sometimes. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \- Nora
> 
> Side note: Can the title of the story ever be changed or is it stuck like that forever?  
> Update: The question has been answered!

Blaine woke up with possibly the worst hangover he’d ever experienced. He didn’t even want to open his eyes or move at all in fear that if he moved too much he’d throw up. He just laid there wondering how he had even gotten so drunk the previous night or why his friends let him get so hammered. He couldn’t even remember most of it. He moved to stretch, reaching his arms out before his hands made contact with another person and then he quickly retracted his arms and opened his eyes, suppressing his body’s urge to throw up. Laying beside Blaine was a shirtless stranger with his back turned to him so he couldn’t be identified. He groaned before grabbing the covers and pulling them over his head as he closed his eyes so he could go back to sleep, unaware that he wasn’t even in his own bed. It didn’t take long at all to fall back to sleep, hoping it was all a dream and when he woke up the mysterious person would be gone.

— — — — —

Sebastian didn’t even have to open his eyes before realizing today was going to be awful in terms of hangovers. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and moving to sit up in his bed to wake up. Groaning as he moved to get up and froze for a moment as he noticed a few things immediately about his bedroom that gave him answers as to what happened the previous night that he had no recollection of. His bedside table drawer was wide open where he kept a box of condoms, lube, and other miscellaneous stuff inside. It didn’t look like anything had been moved or used though which was a relief as far as he knew. His outfit he had worn was now scattered across the room, his shirt barely hanging on the back of his desk chair, his pants bunched up on the floor, his boxers somehow on the window sill.

He quickly looked back at his bed not having noticed the figure laying under the covers completely covered by his comforter. He ran his hands over his face as he thought about what to do. He got up and gathered both his and the strangers clothing before separating them and going off to shower, hopping whoever his guest was didn’t wake up from the running water. He was quick and was thankful that whoever was sleeping remained in the same place when he got out. He looked at the mirror at his reflection unable to stop staring at the giant hickey left on his neck and a few trailing down his side and one on his butt cheeks.

_‘What the hell happened last night?’_

He got dressed and made sure the clothes that belonged to the other individual were placed neatly by the side closest to them before he left his room to make coffee and hopefully unfold what happened last night while also taking an Asprin to calm his pounding head.

— — — — —

Blaine opened his eyes when he smelled coffee in his sleep. He didn’t even now how long he had been asleep but it did help because his headache was a little more bearable. He moved to sit up, taking a moment before realizing that he in fact was not even in his own bed or apartment. He noticed his clothes from the previous night neatly folded beside the bed on a little table. He furrowed his eyebrows before looking under the covers to confirm that he was in fact completely naked underneath. He quickly grabbed his clothes and got out of bed to put on his outfit, only assuming the worst happened the previous night. He made his way out of the bedroom hoping maybe he could just leave peacefully and never have to remember today or last night, not that he remembered much.

He slowly walked out of the bedroom to a small but nice loft apartment. He wasn’t able to avoid the resident though since he was just sitting on the couch drinking coffee while he looked at his phone. It shocked him though just how good looking the other guy with his chiseled jawline and he looked so perfect sitting there sipping out of his mug. How in the world did Blaine Anderson end up sleeping with this handsome human being?

— — — — —

Sebastian quickly looked up when Blaine had emerged from the room but froze as soon as they made eye contact. He had no idea what to do in this situation and wasn’t sure if he just let him just leave with no words exchanged or do they say good morning? Sebastian had no idea who he was but would it be rude not to say anything? He shifted a little where he sat before putting his phone down. The other guy’s curly hair was sticking up all over the place and his clothes were definitely wrinkled but he managed to look good. He couldn’t help but look at him from head to toe quickly before making eye contact with him again.

“Good morning. I uh…hi I’m Sebastian. I can’t remember if I introduced myself or not last night,” he said before realizing he probably sounded stupid. “I know we don’t know each other but I have some coffee and Aspirin in the kitchen if you want to help yourself. Or not. I’m sure you’ve got places to be,” he offered assuming that he was feeling the same way.

“Hi. Actually can I use your bathroom?”

“Oh yeah it’s right there,” Sebastian said pointing to the bathroom door that was open.

“Thanks. I’m Blaine by the way,” he said before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Sebastian stared at the closed door for a second before he remembered their introduction to each other through mutual friends. Somehow they were introduced and his friends were talking at the club they were at about how good looking they both were and what would happen if they got together. He was already a few drinks in at that point before the two of them were even introduced. He couldn’t remember if Blaine had been sober at that point and then got hammered as the night progressed. What if Blaine actually remembered the entire night? He just took a sip of his coffee while he waited for Blaine to come out and be on his merry way.

— — — — —

Blaine closed the bathroom door and went to the bathroom before washing his hands and staring at himself in the mirror wondering if he stared at his reflection long enough if any memories of the previous night would surface. Pregaming before going out was a terrible terrible decision he made and he learned that he would never do that again. It didn’t help he was a lightweight in terms of alcohol. He was practically drunk before he and his friends even headed out of his friend’s apartment to go out for the night. He fixed his messy curls the best he could before standing at the closed bathroom door, deciding what he was going to do when he stepped out. He did take notice of Sebastian practically checking him out before even saying good morning and Sebastian himself was damn good looking and he knew that he should make a move before potentially losing this opportunity to see him again.

He took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom before looking over at Sebastian.

“I was thinking about going for breakfast before heading home. Do you want to join me? I mean I don’t really remember much from last night but maybe we could talk about it if you remember anything.”

Sebastian looked over at Blaine before nodding. “Yeah sure. Breakfast sounds good.”


	2. Breakfast

Blaine finds a cheap diner not far from where Sebastian lives that has outside seating. He finds a nice spot in the sun so he could enjoy the cool September air while also not having to be overwhelmed by the strong smell of food inside the cafe that he knew would just unsettle his stomach in the state he was in. Maybe he should’ve taken that offer on the Aspirin. He sat down and wondered how this breakfast was going to go.

“So....last night,” he started off looking across at Sebastian before noticing the hickey on his neck. “Did I give you a hickey?” He asked in shock.

Sebastian reached up and rubbed at his neck where the mark was. “Oh yeah. I have a few actually,” he said lifting up his shirt to show the trail leading down his torso.

“Oh my god....I’m so sorry,” he said quickly hiding his face in his hands to hide the blush that creeped up. He could only remember dancing at a club with someone and practically being all over each other. Was that Sebastian? He had no idea that his friends would let it escalate to hooking up. He would definitely have to have a word with the people he was with to never let that happen again.

“It’s okay. I mean I don’t walk around shirtless so one hickey on my neck isn’t the end of the world for people to see,” Sebastian simply responded. “I think we have mutual friends and we were introduced to each other last night. I remember briefly being introduced to you and the two friends I was with seemed to be hanging out with people you might know because you came with them. It’s blurry but I think our friends were setting us up.”

Blaine thought about it and it made sense. His friends had been trying to get him to meet some guys since the beginning of the previous semester. They finally succeeded. He looked at Sebastian and was trying to find a reason to be mad at his friends but it was a little difficult. He just took a quick moment to just stare at the guy sitting across from him and admire his face before the waitress came over with the menus and pouring some coffee into the mugs that were already on the table.

“So if we have mutual friends does that mean you go to NYU too?” Blaine finally asked after sipping his coffee.

“Yeah I do. What’s your major?”

The waitress came back and they both ordered before continuing the conversation.

“I’m double majoring Music composition and theatre,” Blaine said with a smile because he loved his major and courses. “What about you? I’ve never seen you on campus before. I mean it’s a big school,” he said a little embarrassed that he commented on never seeing Sebastian on campus before.

“Wow that’s a lot of work. I’m sure going out is not a thing you do frequently,” Sebastian said impressed. “I knew someone who was majoring in music and practically had no social life because of the workload. I’m majoring in computer science. Not as exciting as yours I’m sure.”

“One is my closest friends is a computer science major! That’s probably where our mutual friends are!” Blaine said excitedly. “Do you know Henry Trent?”

“Oh yeah I’ve had a few classes with him. He’s cool,” Sebastian said nodding. “I guess he hangs with my friends on occasion. I’m surprised we haven’t met sooner. I’ve known Henry for practically a year and a half.”

“I’m not sure why either. I mean I might know why they set us up though last night. I broke up with this guy I’d been dating since freshman year probably a month ago...and I guess they thought hooking me up with someone would make me feel better.”

“Did it? You won’t hurt my feelings if you say no.”

“I’m not really sure. I don’t really remember hooking up so I don’t know how to feel. I mean maybe this was what I needed just to get over the breakup so I could move on.”

“I guess that's fair. I don’t remember what happened in bed last night either. I’m sure it was good though whatever happened,” Sebastian said with a smirk. “I mean my ass is a little sore and I’m usually a top.”

Blaine felt a blush creep up to his cheeks, making him bite his lip and look anywhere but at Sebastian. Sebastian only chuckled a little before the food arrived.

The food was eaten in silence as they were both starving and slowly curing their hangovers with the delicious breakfast. Blaine paid for the check when it came once all the food was eaten.

“Thanks for eating breakfast with me. You could have said no but you didn’t. Thank you.”

“No problem, I was hungry so I might as well eat with company. The question now is will I see you again? Or was this just a one time thing?” Sebastian asked curiously as he finished off his second round of coffee.

Blaine smiled and pulled out his phone and unlocked it. “I think we could see each other again. Maybe not drunk next time though,” he said with a little laugh. “We should exchange numbers though. Maybe we could go on a date if you’d be interested.”

Sebastian nodded as he grabbed Blaine’s phone and put in his contact information before sending a text to himself with Blaine’s name so he knew who it was before handing it back. “Are you asking me out on a date?” He asked once he had handed Blaine’s phone back with asmile.

“I might be,” Blaine said smiling back.

“I mean we practically hit fourth base last night I wouldn’t mind maybe taking it back a few steps,” Sebastian replied. “I guess we’ll have to figure it out.”

Blaine laughed at his statement about hitting fourth base before moving to get up so they could leave. “I guess so,” he added. He did check his wallet though in a little hidden pocket of it noticing the condom he kept was gone. He let out a little sigh of relief, glad to know that at least they had been save when hitting fourth base even in the state they were in. “It was nice meeting you. Or...re-meeting you sober this time. How does a date for tomorrow night sound?” Blaine asked as they headed down the sidewalk walking back towards Sebastian’s apartment.

“On a Sunday?” Sebastian asked curiously. “Eager to get back in bed again?” He asked teasingly.

Blaine rolled his eyes but laughed a little. “No! I just...am thrilled to get to know you better!” He said before laughing again.

“Mhmmm,” Sebastian simply responded with a laugh as well. “Well then tomorrow works for me.”

“Great, I’ll text you the details and I’ll seeya tomorrow,” Blaine said once they had stopped at the front of Sebastian’s apartment building.

They both said goodbye before parting ways, both eager for the date planned the very next night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Sebastian in a lot of college AU's he is involved in law but I thought to change things up a little. I still want Blaine involved in music because the only other choice would be teaching and I don't want him doing that.
> 
> Also I was thinking they'd be juniors in college, just so you know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> \- Nora


	3. In-between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine comes home to his roommate, texts with Sebastian, and prep for the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are texts shared between Sebastian and Blaine and they're in italics, Blaine's texts are underlined just to differentiate the two. Enjoy!

Blaine made it back to his apartment where his roommate had just woken up and was making himself a cup of tea. Blaine walked in and put his keys and wallet down before heading straight for the bathroom so he could shower and then go back to bed.

“Hey buddy how was last night?” his roommate asked from the kitchen with a grin. His roommate had gone out with him the previous night too and was well aware of what happened out at the club. “How you feeling? How was Sebastian?” He asked before the bedroom door was shut and the shower was turned on with no response.He just let out a chuckle before he made himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the little kitchen table while he waited patiently for Blaine to shower and come out again. 

Blaine emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Do we have any headache medicine? I’m taking whatever we have and passing out for the rest of the day,” he said as he rummaged through the drawers before finding what he was looking for. “Why would anyone let me drink as much as I did last night? This is your fault Jeff,” he said before taking an advil with a glass of water. 

“Hey this isn’t my fault! I’d say it was the group’s fault as a whole and not me alone,” he said defensively while still holding back a chuckle. “But you needed it. Not the getting hammered part but needing a hookup. You’ve been down in the dumps for far too long and it’s weird! Let’s start this semester off positively and not so gloomy. It’s weird seeing you all sad and depressed, plus you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite fine last night. I think Henry actually got a picture or video of you and Sebastian dancing. You’ll have to ask him for it.”

Blaine groaned not wanting any proof of the previous night. He had no memory of it and a part of him just wanted to keep it that way. “I’m going back to bed honestly. I did go to breakfast with Sebastian this morning though and I asked him on a date for tomorrow night,” he said casually. “I can’t be too mad about the setting up, it’s just the alcohol that I’m mad about but it’s in the past now so whatever. Sebastian is hot and he seems nice. Have you seen him? Like I don’t know how he’s not dating anybody. His jawline…his eyes…his smile....his _abs_! He is really good looking…..” Blaine said remembering Sebastian lifting his shirt up during breakfast to show the hickeys. He couldn’t help but smile when he remembered that. 

“Good for you Blaine! You go on that date and you enjoy it,” Jeff said enthusiastically. “I don’t want to hear the details though about what you two did. I don’t have any interest in hearing it, not that it’s bad but I just…don’t wanna hear about it,” he said shaking his head before sipping at his tea. “While you go sleep I have to go to the bookstore and buy my textbooks. Can you believe textbooks are still a thing? Honestly like it’s the 21st century! Just let me download the book on my computer,” he complained. “Have fun sleeping. We still down for having our game night?” 

“Don’t worry I won’t give any details. I can’t. I don’t remember what happened last night after my Long Island ice tea at the club which would make sense,” he said, mentally asking why he ever thought drinking one of those would be a smart idea. “Have fun at the bookstore! Books are fun sometimes! I honestly just bought my stuff online this year a week ago so I wouldn’t have to deal with the bookstore. I don’t even know why you still go when everything is probably cheaper online. Also yeah tonight still works but can we push it back an hour? Do 9:00 instead of 8:00. I know when I wake up I’ll have some work to do and I’ll need more time,” Blaine said while he drank a second glass of water. He put his glass in the sink before heading to his room. “Goooodmorning I’ll see you after my long nap,” he said waving his hand before shutting his door. He unwrapped his towel and put on a pair of boxer briefs before climbing into bed and passing out. 

Blaine slept like a baby and woke up 5 hours later feeling a thousand times better. He felt refreshed and his headache now gone for the most part. He laid there in bed just enjoying doing nothing before he had the chance to look at his phone for the first time since the previous night, not including Sebastian putting in his number. He had at least 30 text messages filled with pictures from the previous night as well as miscellaneous social media notifications. He laughed at some of the ridiculous photos in the group chat he was a part of from last night. He saw one in particular where it looked like Sebastian was giving Blaine a piggy back ride. Blaine was holding some colorful alcoholic beverage and was sipping it while Sebastian was holding Blaine’s legs so he wouldn’t fall off but he had a big smile on his face. They both looked like they were having a great time though. He saved the photo before deciding to send it to Sebastian.

 

_Who’s idea was it to let me hop on your back? Also whatever I was drinking looked delicious!_

_I believe that was you haha I actually think you wanted to hop up on my shoulders to see ‘what it was like being tall’ but the best we could do was a piggy back ride and you were content. We walked to the bar and ordered that drink with you on my back_

_Oh boy could you imagine just being in the club and seeing someone sitting on somebody else’s shoulders? Especially ordering a drink at the bar with me on your shoulders! That would have been interesting. Thanks for letting me experience being tall haha_

_Anytime. I’m sure a piggy back ride isn’t the weirdest thing seen at clubs, there’s gotta be weirder things_

_True_

 

Blaine texted Sebastian through out the day while he started on some homework before his friends came over for a game night. 

The next night came around quickly and he was getting ready for the date. He had texted Sebastian during the day and was asking what kinds of food would be okay to eat for dinner and they both agreed on sushi. Blaine sent a time and an address to a fairly priced place to eat for dinner. It didn’t hit him until he was on his way to this date that he was actually going on a date. He was going to eat dinner with someone who was so attractive, seemed interesting and gave him a piggy back ride in a club! How did he even end up here? He was just hoping that it went well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't the date but the next chapter is! I just didn't realize how long this chapter was actually going to be! I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too boring! 
> 
> I hope the text messages were good, I tried to make them funny


	4. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to post this chapter. I didn't really know how to make this date work and have them have conversations without boring you and myself. I hope you enjoy it!

Blaine got to the restaurant first a little earlier and was able to get a window table that was close to the door just in case the date went horribly and he had to make a quick escape. Coming a little early also gave him time to calm his nerves. He didn’t understand why he was nervous when he had been texting Sebastian all day and even had breakfast with him the morning after the hook up. They seemed to get along just fine. Maybe it was just the concept of a ‘date’. It meant he would either keep seeing Sebastian afterwards if this went well or he wouldn’t. Also it meant he would officially be moving past his previous relationship of two years. 

He smiled when he spotted Sebastian as soon as he walked in. He waved and watched as he approached. He was dressed in some dark jeans and a nice dark green button up shirt. It looked good on him and it really brought out the green in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Sebastian said with a smile as he sat down across from Blaine. “You look good,” he commented at the cuffed skinny jeans and the striped polo. 

“Thanks, you too,” Blaine responded with a smile still on his face. “How was getting here?” He asked, mentally kicking himself because that was a dumb question. 

“It was alright, a nice walk here. Nothing too crazy happened on the way,” he responded shrugging. “How was it for you? Anything crazy happen?” 

“It was good for me. A homeless man who was laying on the ground spit at my shoes. I don’t think he was speaking english or if he was I just couldn’t understand him. I think he was judging me from my shoes. He didn’t get any spit on them though.”

Sebastian had to look under the table to look at Blaine’s black pair of simple dress shoes. “Those are some nice shoes, I’m glad no spit got on them that would have been gross!”

Blaine chuckled when Sebastian had to look at the shoes he was wearing. “Maybe I’ll walk another way home to prevent potentially bumping into him again.”

“Smart choice, you’ll have to let me know if any other homeless guys try the same stunt if you run into them,” he said jokingly before taking a sip of the water from the glasses on the table.

They took some time to look at the menu so when the waiter came they ordered their dinner. They kept a steady stream of conversation talking anything that crossed their minds. They talked about movies, broadway, clothing and food. Blaine paid for the dinner even though Sebastian offered.

“I asked you out on the date so I’m paying,” Blaine said refusing to allow Sebastian to pay. 

Sebastian just rolled his eyes but smiled as he put his wallet back in his pocket. “Fine,” he simply said as they paid and headed out. “Well then now is my chance to ask if you want to go on a date with _me_!” 

“Hmmm I’ll think about it,” Blaine responded as they walked side by side down the street back towards Blaine’s apartment. “I’ve thought about it and I guess that’ll be alright,” he said maybe ten seconds later 

Sebastian laughed while shaking his head. “Oh boy I was worried for a second!” 

“No need to worry!” Blaine said laughing as well. He whistled and looked around as they walked before reaching over and slyly grabbed Sebastian’s hand before running and dragging him along. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as he let Blaine drag him over two streets.

Blaine didn’t run for long before stopping right in front of an ice cream shop that was a block from his apartment. “Ice cream!” he said excitedly before letting go of his hand so that he could open the door. “My favorite place in the world! They make their own ice cream every morning!”

Sebastian just watched him walk over to the glass case where he could look and pick which ice cream to pick. He looked at all the options before going to the register before Blaine could beat him there. “Can I have a cone with two scoops of chocolate coconut? And then I’ll pay for him as well,” Sebastian said pointing over to Blaine who was sampling every single ice cream flavor there. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, really enjoying just being around Blaine. His energy was infectious.

Blaine looked over at Sebastian when he heard that his ice cream was being paid for. He smiled brightly before choosing what ice cream he was getting. “I’ll get the cookie dough ice cream with chocolate chips on top in a cone please,” he said before walking over to the counter.

“Thank you for the ice cream,” Blaine said when they sat down on a bench outside with their cones.

“Thank you for dinner and breakfast yesterday.”

Blaine sat and ate his ice cream happily, thinking that the date went better than he thought. He actually really liked Sebastian and he was easy to talk to. He didn’t know why he had been nervous before they had eaten dinner but he was glad it all worked out. 

After dessert Blaine walked back to his apartment with Sebastian and stopped at the entrance. “Well this is my place,” he said once they stopped. “I had a good time.”

“I did too. Will there be a next time?” 

“I mean you did say earlier you were gonna take me on a date. So really it’s up to you if there’s going to be a next time,” Blaine said as he took a step up to his apartment building. “Will there be a next time?” He asked turning to look at the taller boy.

“I think so,” Sebastian said watching him, standing on the sidewalk. 

“Okay then,” Blaine said while standing there quietly. “Do we just say goodbye? Or do we-“ Blaine was interrupted as Sebastian had taken the initiative and planted a kiss to his lips. Blaine blushed brightly but kissed back before pulling away. It took him a moment to think of anything but he just stared into the taller boy’s eyes and smiled. “You taste like coconut,” he said with a giggle before he leaned in for another kiss. It made his stomach flip and it was a weird but good feeling. A part of him didn’t want the night to end but he knew it was inevitable. He pulled away again before taking another step up to his building. “I’ll see you next time,” he said with a little wink before he disappeared into his apartment so he couldn’t turn back and kiss that boy again. He got in the elevator and pressed his floor while he just thought about how well it all went and how much he didn’t want to admit it but he really liked Sebastian. 

He made his way to his apartment and went straight to his room so he could flop in his bed to think about the date when he got a text message. He looked at his phone and smiled. 

_See you next time_ ♥


End file.
